Lost in Sand
by Tigeress11
Summary: Ichigo never lost his powers and Grimmjow wasn't the only Espada that Ichigo left alive... But how will both Espada cope being Ichigo's prisoners! Yaoi IchiGrimmUlqui *Now Beta'ed*
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Alternate ending to the winter war ark- Ichigo never lost his powers and Grimmjow wasn't the only Espada that Ichigo left alive... Yaoi IchiGrimmUlqui

Warnings- Yaoi, OOC-ness, 3way relationship, IchiGrimmUlqui, Seme- Ichi, Ukes- Grimm & Ulqui

A Thank you to by Beta reader **~Lilinoe**

Silence rang through the main hall of Squad 1 barracks. All of the remaining captains of the Gotei 13 stood in their usual places, waiting for the Sou-taicho to begin the meeting. Sou-taicho Yamamoto sat with _that_ look on his face which he always had, the only change was that his eyebrow would twitch, which only Ukitake and Shunsui knew was annoyance. The only question was who was he annoyed with, they both prayed that it wasn't either of them.

Another five minutes passed and the silence continued, both the 8th and the 13th Taicho could tell that Yamamoto was getting more and more frustrated. It was then the main doors to the grand hall flew open. And standing in the doorway was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, the savior of the Seireitei and Karakura town. All of the Captains stared at the Substitute Shinigami, but their attention was soon drawn back to the Sou-taicho when he stood up from his chair. "Ichigo Kurosaki! You are late!" Yamamoto's voice cut through the piercing silence that had settled over the large hall.

Ichigo bowed his head in apology, "Forgive me but I had an important matter to deal with, my dad was... well being my dad." A smirk tugged at the corner of Yamamoto's lips remembering Isshin being well Isshin. "Very well then, I believe we should start the meeting considering most of the captains have been standing here for nearly an hour" At that, Ichigo gave everyone an apologetic look and walked forward until he was stood in front of Yamamoto's seat, where he then kneeled.

"As you all know Ichigo Kurosaki single-handedly defeated the former squad 5 taicho Sousuke Aizen, and I have asked him here today to personally thank him for his heroic deeds." Yamamoto stood and took a few steps closer to Ichigo be for continuing. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I personally would like to ask you…"

Just as the Sou-taicho was about to finish the main doors once again flew open and a messenger ran through them and stopped just behind Ichigo. He was flat against the floor in a deep bow and was shaking. "What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto yelled directly at the messenger, who only shook even more. "F-forgive me S-sou-taicho, b-but I have an urgent message from Tetsuzaemon fuku-taicho of squad 7 and 3rd seat Madarame of squad 11." Luckily he managed to get the entire sentence out without too much stuttering. Yamamoto contemplated if he should hear the message or not, and came to the conclusion if the message was important enough to disrupt a captains meeting then he might as well hear it. "Very well, what is this message?" The messenger blinked in surprise as he had expected to be told to come back later, but he quickly came to his senses. He gulped quietly before he spoke "The team that was deployed to check Hueco Mundo for survivors has reported back... T-they have recovered two live Espada"

Yamamoto's eyes widened and his reiatsu flared, "What! That's impossible!" The messenger gasped for breath as his lungs where compressed buy the spike in reiatsu. Unaffected buy the sou-taicho's reiatsu, Byakuya stepped forward and bowed his head. "Sou-taicho, please allow me to travel to Hueco Mundo and dispose of those Espada." Yamamoto lightened up his reiatsu and considered Byakuya's offer.

As Ichigo had heard all that had unfolded right before him, he thought now would be the time to let everyone know he was still here. "Um... If I may ask what do the Espada look like? What are their ranks?" Everyone turned their gaze to Ichigo for a moment before looking down at the messenger waiting for the answers. The messenger took a moment to get his breath back before answering. "The description I was given is that the first Espada is about 6ft with multiple injury's, he also has no hollow hole but still has an Arrancar mask, and I believe him to be the Sixth Espada. The other is smaller about 5ft, he has fewer wounds but is extremely weak at the moment, he has short black hair with a mask on the top of his head... there was no rank recovered for this espada but some of the men recognized him as Ukeorra something."

Ichigo's eyes instantly widened as he realized who it was that was still alive. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques the Sexta Espada and Ulquiorra Schiffer the Cuatro Espada." Yamamoto stared at the teen for a moment before questioning him. "You know these Espada Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded before answering. "Yes, I've fought them many times... the last I saw of Grimmjow he was laying in the sands bleeding from multiple wounds, and I thought I had killed Ulquiorra." Yamamoto thought for a moment then asked, "Since you seem to know quite a lot about these Espada, what do you suggest we do with them Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before a small grin played its way across his face, "Bring them to the Seireitei as prisoners and put them in my care... I have some unfinished business with them both." Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise but decided not to question the matter further, he then turned to the messenger and spoke. "You heard Kurosaki-san's orders, now go send the message to the leader of the Hueco Mundo search party." The messenger stood and bowed before running out of the door to fulfill his new mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings- Yaoi, OOC-ness, 3way relationship, IchiGrimmUlqui, Seme- Ichi, Ukes- Grimm & Ulqui

Thank you to me Beta reader ~Lilinoe

Ikkaku and Iba just stared at each other before looking back at the messenger who had just delivered an unexpected message. They where to bring both Espada back to the Soul Society and just hand them both over to Ichigo? This really didn't sound like the Sou-taicho's orders, but at this moment in time they weren't in any position to question them. Iba just sighed before addressing the rest of the relief squad. "Right, everyone listen up! I have just received orders from Yamamoto Sou-taicho. We are to bring the Espada back to the Seireitei. Alive." Voices began to ring throughout the other Shinigami, all asking they couldn't just finish the Arrancar off and go home.

Ikkaku was just about sick of it. "ENOUGH!" In an instant everyone went silent. "You lot aren't the only ones who want to kill a few Espada and go home, but unfortunately those aren't our orders and if any of you sissy's want to question old man Yamamoto then be my guest!" yet again Ikkaku was answered with silence. He nodded his head to Iba who followed him into the prisoner's tent.

Inside the tent laid both Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Both were unconscious, but still bound by reiatsu suppressing cuffs and collars to be safe. Ikkaku watched the prisoners for a brief moment before turning to Iba. "So how do you think we should take them back with us. Should we wait till their awake or do we ship 'em off while their quiet." Both Shinigami looked at the Arrancar then back to each other and spoke at the same time. "Quiet." With out saying another work the 3rd seat and the Lieutenant both got to work.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Ichigo sat quietly in his newly designated quarters, reading through a number of documents that Byakuya had given him. It was mostly laws and rules that Shinigami where meant to learn by heart. In all honesty he wasn't even reading them, he was just so bored and had nothing better to do since all the captains where busy sorting out the Seireitei. Even Kenpachi was too busy to spar with him.

In this constant boredom Ichigo's mind kept wondering back to yesterdays meeting. He was honestly shocked when old man Yama agreed to let him take charge of both Espada. Thinking of which, when would they be arriving? Surely it shouldn't take too long to bring back two unconscious Arrancar. Well this was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra we are talking about here and when have either of those two been easy to deal with? Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Finally trying to turn his attention back to the documents in his hand he was interrupted by a gentle knock on his door. Sighing he stood up and made his way over to answer it. Slowly opening the door, his eyes where drawn to the messenger that was currently kneeling before him. Ichigo spoke first. "What can I do for you?" The messenger raised his head before replying. "Kurosaki-sama I have been told to tell you that the two Espada have arrived and are currently being held in Squad one's detainment cells." Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his face. "Thank you, I will make my way down there now." The messenger only bowed lower before flash stepping out of sight.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Ulquiorra groaned as he was slowly pulled back into consciousness. The first thing he tried to do was nurse his pounding headache, but for some reason he couldn't lift his arms any higher than a few inches off of the bed he was currently laying on. And also for some reason when he tried to turn on to his side he was unable to even do that. When his central nervous system finally decided to kick in, all he felt was aching and burning over almost all of his body. He wracked his brain trying to remember where he was and the last thing that happened to him.

Sure enough images began flashing in his mind, a lot of which he couldn't make out but one image kept being repeated, well it wasn't an image it was a color... Orange. Slowly Ulquiorra began to piece together some of the images and finally arrived at a possible conclusion of what had happened to him before loosing consciousness. It seemed that he had been in a battle of some sorts and he must have been injured and fell unconscious. It was a pretty safe assumption considering the aches and pains he was currently feeling but it didn't explain why he couldn't move his arms higher than a few inches or the fact that when he did try to move all he heard was a rattle of chains... wait a minute... Chains?

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open and he tried to pull himself up in to a sitting position but failed to because of the bright light that made his eyes sting and the bonds that where keeping him in his current position. After a couple of moments his eyes slowly began to adjust, and he blinked a few times trying to clear what was left of his slightly blurred vision. As his sight finally came in to focus Ulquiorra tried to figure out where he was.

The first thing Ulquiorra noticed were the all white walls, which reminded him of his own room back in Las Noches, the only difference was instead of a wall on the far side of the room there were thick metal bars that reached all the way from the ceiling to the floor, save for in the middle where an obvious door was.

Looking down Ulqui caught sight of his own wrists bound by heavy metal shackles attached to equally heavy chains which lead to a thick loop attached to the wall he was laying next too. And from the added weight he felt on his ankles he guessed that they to where also bound by shackles and chains. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Ulquiorra try to figure out all of the possible enemies that could have put him in this situation.

But his thoughts where cut short as his attention was drawn over to the only door on the opposite side of the room as he heard the loud clunking of it being unlocked. Unable to lift his head high enough to see who it was, Ulquiorra waited with baited breath to finally discover who is captor was. Suddenly all the air in his lungs was drawn out in a loud gasp as he finally laid his eyes upon the one responsible for his imprisonment.

Deep honey eyes sparkled with amusement at seeing his captive awake, his lips turned up in to an equally amused smirk before he spoke. "Did you miss me Ulquiorra?"


End file.
